Running Man
by araraaa
Summary: Awalnya saling benci. Namun mereka mempunya hobi yang sama. Dan tantangan itupun muncul. "Jadilah pacarku..." EXO FANFICTION OFFICIAL COUPLE/OS


Haii.. annyeong/ maaf kurang ajar bgt ngepost dua ff sekaligus padahal ada dua ffku yg belom selesai hehe..

Enjoy the story!

"Hei! Lihat! Dia hampir tertangkap! Bodohnya namja itu, mengapa tak masuk ke ruangan itu saja sih?" gerutu seorang namja yang terlihat sedang sibuk memakan camilannya sambil menonton suatu acara disalah satu stasiun televisi.

"Kai-ah. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya seorang namja yang duduk disebelahnya dan mengambil camilan milik namja yang tadi menggerutu.

"Yak hyung! Itu kan milikku!" namja yang dipanggil Kai namun bernama asli Kim Jongin tersebut kembali menggerutu. Namja disebelahnya hanya mencibir.

"Sudahlah Kai. Kau juga Suho. Lebih baik sekarang kita bersiap mengerjakan tugas," ujar seorang namja berperawakan tinggi yang baru saja datang, menghampiri Kai dan Suho.

"Yah, hyung. Sebentar lagi saja. Kumohon," pinta Kai dengan puppy eyesnya. Namja itu merasa mual seketika.

"Memangnya kalian sedang apa?" seorang lagi datang, hampir sama tingginya dengan namja yang sebelumnya.

"Running Man, hyung," jawab Kai. Suho hanya terdiam, sibuk menonton acara kesukaannya dan Kai.

"Aigo! Awas! Yah!" teriak Suho tidak jelas saat seorang namja berhasil merebut dua name tag namja sekaligus.

Dua orang tinggi tadi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha memaklumi tingkah Suho yang kadang-kadang ajaib. "Baiklah, lebih baik kita menonton dulu. Ayo Kris hyung," ajak namja tinggi yang diketahui bermarga Park tersebut sambil menepuk bahu namja yang masih setia berdiri disebelahnya. Namja itu hanya pasrah saat Chanyeol menyeretkan dan mendudukkannya disofa.

"Sehun dan Chen hyung kemana?" tanya Chanyeol. Namun yang lain hanya mengendikkan bahunya tanda tak tahu.

.

"Yaa! Yaa! Jangan masuk! Kubunuh kau dengan sejuta eyelinerku jika kau berani masuk dan membuatnya gugur!" jerit seorang namja sambil melompat-lompat diatas sofa. Tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk televisi dan wajahnya menunjukkan kemarahan, kekesalan dan... Khawatir?

"Yaa! Baekkie, ada apa denganmu?" tanya seorang namja yang memiliki mata indah seperti rusa. Namja yang dipanggil Baekkie atau Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Tak ada, hyung.." ujarnya sambil turun dari sofa dan menjatuhkan pantatnya dikarpet. Luhan, namja bermata rusa itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Siapa yang hamil?" tiba-tiba namja berwajah seram tetapi berhati lembut dan mudah tersentuh datang, membawa topik yang sangat aneh.

"Ada apa denganmu, panda?" tanya Baekhyun kebingungan. Pasalnya, tak ada yang menyebutkan kata hamil sejak tadi.

"Tadi gege berteriak-teriak. Dan menyebutkan kata keguguran kan?" tanya si panda alias Tao dengan wajah polos. Sungguh, sangat polos. Baekhyun sampai sweatdrop sedangkan Luhan tertawa.

"Tadi aku bilangnya gugur, panda. Bukan keguguran," jelas Baekhyun. Tao makin mengerutkan alisnya. Pertanda buruk, batin Baekhyun.

"Bukankah sama saja?"

BRAK!

"Kami pulang!"

"Bisa tidak, datang tidak perlu mengagetkan?" ujar Luhan kalem. Tiga namja yang baru datang -Kyungsoo, Lay dan Xiumin- hanya tersenyum aneh.

Baekhyun kembali fokus ke Tao saat ia sudah bisa mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan superpolos Tao. Kyungsoo, Lay dan Xiumin duduk disofa.

"Gugur yang aku maksud adalah kalah dalam permainan ini, bukannya mati atau meninggal Tao," jelas Baekhyun. Tao hanya ber-oh ria.

"Kyaa! Daebak!" jerit Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Sontak semua mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyungsoo, sedetik kemudian mereka kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Kali ini ke televisi.

"Kyaa! Hebat sekali dia! Walaupun jelek tapi dia bisa mengambil name tag dua namja sekaligus!" jerit Luhan kagum. Yang lain hanya mendecak, tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Aku ingin bermain running man," gumam Xiumin.

"Aku juga! Tapi.. Kalau hanya kita berenam, rasanya kurang seru, Umin hyung..." ujar Baekhyun.

"Aku ada ide. Bagaimana jika kita mengajak anak-anak 'itu' bermain running man dengan kita? Jika kita menang, mereka tidak boleh mengganggu dan menghina kita lagi. Namun jika kita kalau, terserah pada mereka mau melakukan apa. Bagaimana?" saran Lay. Tao dan Kyungsoo memegangi lengan masing-masing.

"Hmm, terdengar menyeramkan. Jika kita kalah," ujar Kyungsoo yang langsung diangguki Tao.

"Tapi aku setuju. Bagaimana dengan Umin hyung dan Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan. Baekhyun dan Xiumin mengangguk pertanda setuju. Kyungsoo dan Tao menghela nafas pasrah.

"Oke, besok kita ajak mereka bermain,"

.

Keenam namja manis, imut dan cantik itu menghampiri enam namja tampan yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya dihadapan mereka. Namja-namja tampan itu tersebut iblis.

"Aku punya tantangan untuk kalian," ujar seorang namja yang bernama Chen. Namja disebelahnya menyikutnya. "Kita hyung. Bukan Cuma kau," bisik namja itu. Chen mengangguk.

"Maksudku, kami,"

"Kami juga," balas Luhan.

"Apa? Kalau kami-" tanya Kris.

"Running Man," balas Baekhyun dan Chanyeol cuek. Serempak pula. Mereka semua menganga.

Tantangan yang akan mereka berikan... Ternyata sama.

"Oke. Kapan dimulai? Dimana? Dan, apa hadiahnya?" tanya Kai sambil tersenyum iblis. Yah, Kai. Hentikan itu. Wajahmu sudah seperti iblis, jangan menambah pesona buruk wajahmu.

"Bagaimana jika kampus? Hem, besok? Kalau kami menang, berhentilah mengganggu kami. Dan jika kami kalah. Terserah kalian," ujar Lay.

"Penawaran yang bagus, Yixing,"

.

Dua belas namja tengah berkumpul di lapangan kampus. Dan mereka masih terdiam hingga Kris angkat bicara.

"Oke, peraturannya kita buat saja. Jika ada yang tidak setuju atau ada saran lain, katakan saja," mulai Kris.

"Peraturan pertama. Tidak boleh keluar dari area gedung kampus. Jadi, jika bersembunyi di lapangan out door, taman belakang, dan gudang, dianggap gugur,"

"Peraturan kedua. Tidak boleh bersembunyi pada tempat atau ruangan yang sama. Itu juga akan dianggap gugur. Dan mencarinya pun harus sendiri-sendiri, tidak boleh berdua atau lebih,"

"Peraturan ketiga. Waktu bersembunyi adalah 10 menit. Dan setelahnya, bergantian. Dan untuk membuktikan bahwa kalian berhasil menangkap seseorang, maka kalian harus mengambil gelang yang dikenakan oleh orang tersebut. Mengerti?"

Semua mengangguk. Kris pun ikut mengangguk dan mulai menunjuk kelompok Xiumin. "Ayo, gunting batu kertas,"

Xiumin pun berdiri dan mulai melakukan gunting batu kertas bersama Kris. Dan ternyata, pemenangnya adalah Xiumin. Maka, kelompok Kris harus terlebih dahulu bersembunyi.

"Oh ya. Yang sudah tertangkap, kembali lagi kesini,"

.

Xiumin dan teman-temannya menutup mata, memberi waktu pada kelompok Kris untuk mencari tempat bersembunyi. Setelah dirasa dua menit, dan tidak ada suara derap langkah lagi, mereka pun membuka matanya.

"Huft.. Berpencar..." ujar Baekhyun dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju lorong lapangan indoor. Teman-temannya pun berlari menuju kearah lain.

*Baekhyun side*

Baekhyun menelusuri lapangan basket indoor. Sedikit tidak yakin pada awalnya, namun akhirnya dilangkahkan juga kakinya memasuki ruangan luas itu.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan dan sangat hati-hati. Matanya sangat waspada pada gerakan apapun yang terjadi disekitarnya. Dan Baekhyun, melihat sesuatu bergerak memasuki ruang ganti untuk para pemain basket.

Baekhyun memasuki ruangan itu secara perlahan. Sedikit berjinjit agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Dan Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kesegala arah, berusaha menemukan lawan mainnya disini. Kosong. Baekhyun rasa ruangan ini kosong.

Namun Baekhyun tidak putus asa. Ditelusurinya ruangan yang hanya berisi loker-loker ini, dan menemukan sebuah pintu diujung sana. Pintu yang agak sedikit terbuka. Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun membukanya.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Baekhyun segera menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan saat melihat pemandangan didepannya. Ruangan dibalik pintu itu ternyata adalah toilet. Dan ada orang didalamnya.

"Baekhyun hyung!" jerit orang itu. Baekhyun sedikit meregangkan jarinya untuk mengintip. Kyungsoo, orang itu. Sedang buang air kecil saat Baekhyun masuk. Baekhyun nyengir.

"Hehe.. Maaf Kyungsoo. Kukira siapa, kau seperti mengendap-endap begitu sih..." ujar Baekhyun mencoba membela diri. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lalu mengajak Baekhyun keluar.

Di ruang itu. Di lapangan basket indoor. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak menemui siapa-siapa. Meski sebenarnya, ada orang disana selain mereka.

*Luhan side*

Luhan tahu betul ia berada dimana sekarang. Lantai dua gedung kampus. Gedung kampus memang hanya memiliki dua lantai, namun sungguh lebar. Lantai bawah untuk segala aktivitas yang berhubungan dengan praktek -namun indoor- dan lantai atas untuk kelas materi.

Luhan melirik kelasnya yang kosong. Ia berjalan lurus terus dan menemukan tikungan diujung. Ia pun berjalan mengikuti tikungan tersebut dan sampai di kelas Baekhyun. Didalam kelas Baekhyun, Luhan melihat sesuatu yang bergerak. Sedikit demi sedikit terlihat makin menuju pojok. Luhan tersenyum.

Kebetulan sekali, hari ini seluruh kelas pintunya terbuka. Tak satupun ada yang tertutup. Luhan berjalan dengan langkah santai menuju pojok. Sebeumnya ia menutup pintu.

"Annyeong," gumam Luhan pelan sambil tersenyum. Ia melangkah semakin dekat, dekat dan dekat dengan orang yang bersembunyi itu. Namja itu tampak semakin menekuk dirinya, berusaha tak terlihat namun apalah daya. Badannya besar.

"Annyeong, kau- AAAA!" Luhan tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dihadapan namja itu, namun entah karena apa -tapi Luhan yakin itu benda cair- ia terpeleset. Terjerembab kearah depan. Dan menindih tubuh namja yang sedang bersembunyi itu.

"Se-sehun," gumam Luhan pelan. Dengan cepat Luhan membalik tubuhnya dan mengatur deru nafasnya. Tak lama, ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap namja yang ternyata adalah Sehun itu.

Luhan tersenyum manis, membuat Sehun menjadi kikuk. Sementara Luhan sendiri menahan gejolak dalam dadanya. Tak ayal, rona manis itu menjalari pipi keduanya.

"Luhan hyung," Sehun mendongak, menatap Luhan yang kini masih menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya. Merasa dipanggil, mau tak mau Luhan pun mendongak. Menatap Sehun yang tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Tangannya terulur kedepan dan menyentuh pipi Luhan.

"Kau manis," ujar Sehun. Rona merah dipipi Luhan yang tadinya sudah menghilang kini kembali lagi. Dengan intensitas yang lebih banyak. Membuat wajah Luhan berubah menjadi warna merah. Luhan sangat malu.

"Ne, Sehun juga manis. Gomawo," balasnya gugup. Sehun hanya tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya lagi. "Ambil hyung," ujar Sehun. Dan Luhan pun melepas gelang yang Sehun kenakan dan meletakkannya disaku celananya.

*Xiumin side*

Xiumin berjalan dengan langkah tenang namun hati-hati. Dan entah mengapa kakinya membawanya menuju kesini. Ruang dosen.

Xiumin memasuki ruang dosen dengan langkah pelan. Matanya masih bergerak mencari seseorang. Entah siapapun itu, yang penting kelompoknya tidak boleh kalah! Kelompok Kris selalu menindas kelompoknya meski ia tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang pernah ia perbuat pada kelompok Kris.

Srek! Srek!

Xiumin menoleh, melihat beberapa tumpukan kertas milik Jung seonsaeng terjatuh. "Siapa disana?" panggilnya. Namun semua seolah terhenti. Tak ada yang bergerak lagi.

"Siapa disana?" panggil Xiumin sekali lagi. Langkahnya mulai mendekati meja Jung seonsaeng yang berantakan. Dan dengan sigap ia melompat kearah depan.

Kosong.

Xiumin menggaruk tengkuknya bingung. Kalau disini kosong, lalu siapa yang menjatuhkan berkas-berkas milik Jung seonsaeng ini?

Srek! Prang!

"Hei!"

"Miyauuuww!"

Xiumin seketika sweatdrop. Ternyata hanya seekor kucing. Xiumin melirik jam tangannya. Oh no! Waktunya untuk mencari tempat bersembunyi hanya tinggal 2 menit lagi! Tanpa berpikir panjang Xiumin segera berlari keluar ruang dosen dan mencari tempat bersembunyi.

.

Kelompok Kris -minus Sehun yang sudah berada di lapangan tempat mereka berkumpul tadi- keluar dari tempat bersembunyinya. Mereka bersorak senang tanpa mengetahui kalau Sehun sudah gugur. Dan mereka pun mulai mencari lawan main mereka.

"Kajja kajja! Hwaiting!" teriak Chen.

"Ppai hyungdeul.. Kai.." ujar Chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ia berlari menuju lantai atas.

*Chanyeol side*

"Hi yo wasshup!" jerit Chanyeol sambil loncat-loncat. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru koridor, lalu mengendikkan bahunya. "Tampak kosong," ujarnya.

Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan pencariannya. Ia mulai berbelok menuju kearah kelas dance. Kelasnya Kai dan Sehun.

Chanyeol berjalan pelan. Telinga lebarnya menangkap sebuah suara kecil yang terdengar dari dalam kelas Kai dan Sehun. Chanyeol pun mengedarkan pandangannya melalui jendela kelas. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kelas tersebut, dan mencari-cari. Siapa tahu ia berhasil menangkap seseorang.

Chanyeol berjalan perlahan sambil menyusuri meja-meja. Ia melirik setiap kolong meja dan tidak menemukan apapun -atau mungkin siapapun- disana. Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat papan tulis yang berada didepan kelas penuh oleh gambar-gambar gerakan dance. Chanyeol mengikutinya secara perlahan.

Duk!

"Aduh..." rintih Chanyeol saat lututnya tidak sengaja terbentur kaki meja. Ia mengusap-usap lututnya lalu berjalan menuju belakang kelas, dan duduk bersandar pada lemari.

"Appoyo..." gumamnya masih sambil mengelus-elus lututnya. Terasa amat sakit, terlebih lagi karena ia hanya memakai celana pendek selutut. Dan saat mencoba gerakan tersebut, celananya ia lipat sepaha. Jadi benturan itu langsung mengenai lututnya tanpa ada penghalang apapun. Ironis.

Chanyeol yang merasa sudah agak baikan pun berdiri dan hendak melangkahkan kaki, sebelum-

"AAAAAA!"

-sebuah suara teriakan dan tiba-tiba ada benda yang jatuh menimpanya membuatnya berhenti. Chanyeol meringis, kini bukan hanya lututnya, namun seluruh tubuh bagian depannya terasa amat sangat sakit karena posisinya yang jatuh tengkurap dengan sesuatu diatasnya.

"Chan- uhuk! Mianhae aku- uhuk! Uhuk! Uuhh..." suara orang itu terdengar begitu lemah ditelinganya. Chanyeol segera menggoyangkan badannya hingga membuat orang tersebut turun dari atas tubuhnya. Diliriknya namja yang sudah menimpanya.

"Baekhyun?"

"Maaf Chan- uhuk! Uhh.. Didalam sana sangat... Pengap," ujar Baekhyun susah payah. Berkali-kali ia terbatuk dan memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri. Ia juga terlihat mengipasi hidungnya. Seakan terasa benar-benar sesak.

"Gwaenchana," ujar Chanyeol yang tidak tega dengan Baekhyun. Kondisinya mengenaskan. Bagaimanapun juga, Chanyeol kan masih memiliki hati nurani.

"Kau tertangkap. Tapi aku tidak tega membiarkanmu sendirian berjalan dari sini ke lapangan. Aku antar saja ne?" tawar Chanyeol yang langsung diangguki oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun segera membopong tubuh Baekhyun menuju ke lapangan outdoor kampus.

*Kai side*

Dengan langkah gontai Kai memasuki ruang yang cukup asing dimatanya. Oh, ia tahu. Benda-benda disini menjelaskannya. Ruang praktek kimia.

Kai menyusuri ruangan itu sambil melihat-lihat benda yang terdapat disana. Matanya terlihat berbinar. Benda-benda yang ada disana seperti difilm-film. Kebanyakan terbuat dari kaca.

Kai terus berjalan hingga sampai diujung ruangan, dekat lemari. Dari sini Kai dapat memperhatikan keseluruhan ruangan. Pantas saja, seonsaengnim sangat suka berdiri dibelakang saat mengajar. Alasannya adalah karena seluruh isi kelas dapat terlihat dari belakang. Kai baru tahu.

Mata Kai sontak membulat menyadari sesuatu. Ia kesini bukan untuk mengagumi anak-anak kimia, benda-benda kimia atau alasan seonsaengnim yang suka berdiri dibelakang. Ia kesini untuk mencari lawan mainnya.

Kai tersenyum melihat ruangan yang sekilas terlihat kumuh ini. Sangat berbeda dengan ruang praktek kelasnya. Ruang praktek dance sangat luas dan kosong. Ruangan praktek kimia, meskipun sama-sama luas namun banyak terdapat barang disini. Itulah perbedaannya.

Kai berjalan dan bernhenti ketika kakinya menginjak sesuatu. Ia berjongkok dan baru menyadari, bahwa tempat benda-benda yang seperti botol kaca itu berada bukanlah meja. Itu seperti dinding yang didesain khusus membentuk meja. Seperti dapurnya. Di dapurnya, tempat seperti itu biasanya untuk wastafel dan menaruh barang-barang pada laci bawah.

Kai tersenyum lagi. Terlebih saat mengetahui apa yang sebelumnya ia injak. Celana jeans seseorang yang terlihat keluar disela-sela pintu laci kecil itu. Dengan perlahan Kai membuka laci tersebut.

"Kyaa!" seorang namja berteriak cukup kencang membuat Kai mau tak mau memejamkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian Kai menarik namja tersebut berdiri dan tersenyum padanya. "Kyungsoo hyung,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk sambil mengacak rambutnya. Ia lalu memberikan gelangnya pada Kai.

*Suho side*

Suho tersenyum mendapati Lay berlari menjauhinya. Lay terlambat mencari tempat bersembunyi hingga akhirnya Suho melihatnya dan mengejarnya. Lay berlari menuju lantai atas, dan Suho mengikutinya.

"Yixing!" Suho mencoba memancing Lay agar berhenti. Namun, bukannya berhenti Lay malah mempercepat larinya. Seakan takut pada Suho.

Lay berlari memasuki sebuah ruangan dan tak lama Suho pun memasuki ruangan itu. Sedikit menyeringai melihat ruangan yang dimasuki oleh Lay. Entah Lay itu bodoh atau apa, tapi ia memasuki ruang latihannya sendiri.

Ruang praktek dance.

Dimana ruangan itu hanya berisi kaca besar yang mengelilingi tembok, dan sebuah pintu diujung dekat kaca. Entah itu pintu apa, tapi Suho yakin Lay masuk kedalam sana.

"Haha. Yixing, i got you,"

Suho membuka pelan pintu itu. What? Loker-loker?

Suho sedikit mengernyit tidak menemukan Lay disana. Ia berusaha mengira-ngira dimana Lay bersembunyi. Hingga matanya menatap sesuatu.

Salah satu pintu loker itu kotor. Maksud kata kotor disini adalah, terdapat bekas debu. Yang membentuk pola bagian bawah sepatu. Dan Suho sontak menengadahkan kepalanya. Suho pun mencoba membuka beberapa loker. Got! Tidak dikunci.

Suho memanjat loker tersebut dan menemukan Lay diatas. Lay sedang memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya takut.

"Yixing," panggil Suho datar.

"Uwaaa!" benar saja, Lay kaget dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya yang tadinya tengah tiduran. Suho hanya cekikikan melihatnya.

"Ketahuan,"

.

Kini waktunya bergantian. Kelompok Kris kembali bersembunyi. Dan kelompok Xiumin keluar dari persembunyiannya. Kelompok Xiumin kini tinggal tersisa tiga orang. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Lay sudah out. Dan kelompok Xiumin harus berusaha mati-matian mengalahkan kelompok Kris.

*Tao side*

Tao memandangi ruangan yang kini ia singgahi. Mencari-cari apakah ada seseorang yang bersembunyi didalam sini. Sejujurnya Tao takut sendirian. Dan lagi, ia tidak tahu ini ruang apa.

Tao hanya terdiam, menatap sekeliling. Hingga ia mendengar derap langkah dari arah belakang. dengan sigap Tao menoleh dan tidak mendapati apa-apa disana, namun suara derap kaki itu makin terdengar kencang. Tao mulai takut sekarang.

Tao berpikir apa lebih baik ia bersembunyi saja? Tapi, disini kan posisinya sebagai yang 'jaga' bukan yang dicari. Tao tampak berpikir lama sampai tak menyadari suara derap langkah itu sudah berhenti.

Puk!

"KYAAA!" Tao berteriak kencang, berjongkok sambil menutup mata dan kedua telinganya saat dirasanya ada yang menepuk bahunya. Posisi yang imut untuk namja seperti yang tampak seram dari luar.

Seseorang yang menepuk bahunya tertawa pelan, lalu ikut berjongkok dihadapan Tao. "Panda, kau kenapa?" tanyanya lembut.

Merasa yang menepuk bahunya tadi adalah manusia, Tao pun membuka matanya perlahan. "Luhan ge?"

Luhan hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Tao. Ia tahu Tao memang penakut, tapi apa sampai segininya?

"Iya ini gege. Kau lucu sekali Tao," ujar Luhan sambil tertawa. Lalu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Tao berdiri.

"Kajja, kita harus mengalahkan mereka. Kita tidak boleh ditindas lagi,"

*Xiumin side*

Xiumin berjalan pelan sambil sesekali melirik kanan-kiri. Ia berada dikoridor ruang praktek. Dan diujung sana, dibalik pintu besar bercat coklat tua, ada kolam renang indoor. Entah mengapa Xiumin ingin sekali kesana.

Dibukanya pelan pintu yang tak terkunci itu. Xiumin menatap sekelilingnya. Jujur saja, selama 4 tahun ia kuliah disini, baru kali ini ia memasuki kolam renang indoor di kampusnya. Ternyata cukup bagus. Dengan pintu yang menghubungkan ruang penyimpanan atau loker diujung kanan.

Xiumin berjalan menuju pintu loker. Sepertinya itu tempat yang cukup aman untuk bersembunyi mengingat kolam renang ini berada diujung koridor.

Xiumin melirik jamnya, seketika matanya membulat melebihi mata Kyungsoo. "Sial!" umpatnya lalu berlari menuju ruang loker itu. Ternyata, di stopwacthnya, waktunya tinggal 10 detik!

Dan tanpa Xiumin sadari, ada seseorang yang sudah melihatnya bersembunyi disana.

.

Kali ini, permainan mulai tak beraturan. Layaknya orang kejar-kejaran. Mereka sangat tidak sabar untuk melihat tim siapa yang menang.

Skor masih sama.

Kelompok Kris baru Sehun yang tertangkap, sedangkan Kelompok Xiumin masih tetap Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Lay yang baru tertangkap.

*Chen side*

Tertawa setan. Tersenyu setan. Pikiran setan. Itulah Chen saat ini. Entah mengapa ia ingin sekali menertawakan sesuatu. Apapun. Bahkan air tenang dalam kolam renang itu.

Chen, sudah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya saat Xiumin berlari menuju ruang loker dipojok kolam renang indoor ini. Bukan salah Chen. Bukan juga ia berbuat curang. Tak ada yang salah disini karena permainan ini permainan bebas -diluar peraturan yang dengan seenak jidat Kris buat-.

"Siapapun disana, aku datang..." seru Chen sambil membuka pintu ruang loker yang ternyata terdapat ruang ganti dan ruang bilas didalamnya. Chen mengernyit. Ruangan ini luas, ia pasti akan susah mencari Xiumin.

Chen menyadari pergerakan dibelakangnya. Chen dapat melihatnya melalui ekor matanya. Seorang namja bertopi hendak keluar dari ruangan tempatnya berada.

"Heii!" dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran seperti Suho dan Lay tadi. Kali ini Chen mengejar Xiumin. Xiumin tampak ketakutan, dilihat dari cara berlarinya yang tampak panik.

"Heii!"

Byuurr!

Chen yang hampir meraih ujung kaos yang Xiumin gunakan tercebur kedalam kolam. Sama seperti Chen, Xiumin pun tercebur juga, malah ia lebih dulu.

"Hyuung!" Chen mulai merengek seperti anak kecil. Xiumin mengusap wajahnya. "Haahh! Haahh! Salahmu sendiri mengejarku terlalu dekat!" ujar Xiumin sambil mengatur nafas. Tak terima jika Chen menyalahkannya.

Chen hanya tersenyum. "Kau lucu juga kalau marah,"

Xiumin mendelik, "Apa kau bilang?!"

"Tidak. Tidak ada," ujar Chen cepat. Ternyata Xiumin mengerikan.

Xiumin menyodorkan gelangnya pada Chen dan mulai beranjak keluar dari kolam. Tubuhnya menggigil.

Xiumin bermaksud membantu Chen dengan mengulurkan tangannya, dan Chen menerimanya. Xiumin menarik Chen hingga Chen berhasil keluar dari kolam.

Bruk!

"Hmmpph!" Xiumin maupun Chen sama-sama terbelalak kaget saat tiba-tiba Chen terpeleset dan jatuh menimpa Xiumin. Bibir mereka bersentuhan!

Oh God. Xiumin sangat malu sekarang.

*Kris side*

Mencari Tao. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Kris sekarang. Karena memang setahunya, kelompok Xiumin yang tersisa hanya Tao.

Baekhyun sudah. Kyungsoo sudah. Lay juga sudah. Xiumin baru saja tertangkap.

Begitulah kira-kira pesan yang Sehun kirimkan pada Kris. Kris tersenyum. Tinggal Tao, tinggal Tao.

Sret!

Siluet namja berlari terlihat jelas didepan Kris. Ia baru saja keluar dari ruang kelas Kris. Kris sedikit terlonjak menyadari sesuatu. Itu bukan Tao. Itu.. Luhan.

Kris berlari mengejar Luhan, butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagi Kris karena Luhan termasuk dalam 'mahasiswa yang memiliki kekuatan super' yaitu berlari dengan sangat cepat! Ia mirip seperti hewan kesukaannya, rusa.

Kris sedikit merutuki peraturan yang ia buat sendiri saat melihat tiba-tiba Tao keluar dari ruangan lain dan berlari berlawanan arah dengannya dengan kepala menoleh kebelakang. Dan jika Tao tak cepat menoleh kedepan, maka mereka akan-

Bruk! Sret!

-bertabrakan. Kris tahu ini sangat tidak sopan namun Kris segera meraih gelang yang Tao kenakan.

Kris meliriknya sebelum menyimpannya. Gelang yang bertuliskan nama pemiliknya yang diukir indah. 'Luhan'

Luhan?!

Kris dengan cepat menghentikan larinya dan menoleh kearah namja yang tadi bertabrakan dengannya. Bukankah tadi itu Tao?

Luhan memegangi lututnya sambil melirik Kris. "Apa?" tanyanya. Kris terdiam. Luhan mendengus sebal. "Tadi itu aku menarik Tao, mengajaknya berlari bersamaku namun karena tersandung dan kau masih terus berlari aku jadi terjatuh," jelas Luhan. Kini Kris mengangguk mengerti dan segera berlari mengejar Tao.

Tao sedikit bingung saat menoleh kearah belakang. Tidak ada Kris. Padahal larinya tak secepat lari Luhan, namun ternyata Kris tertinggal jauh.

Dengan sedikit bernafas lega dan sambil mengatur nafas, Tao berjalan dengan langkah pelan. Sedikit mengernyit ketika menyadari lorong itu sudah habis dan saat menoleh kebelakang, sudah ada Kris disana.

"Gotcha,"

.

Kelompok Xiumin mau tak mau harus mengakui kekalahan mereka. Dan mereka sedang berusaha membesarkan hati mereka, mempersiapkan mental untuk mendengar hukuman dari kelompok Kris. Hukuman yang bahkan mereka tak tahu jenisnya apa.

Menjadi pembantukah?

Menjadi bahan olok-olokan kah?

Menjadi bahan contekan kah?

"Ehem," Kris mulai angkat bicara.

"Sesuai perjanjian, kalian harus menuruti apa yang kami katakan,"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Lay, Tao dan Xiumin menundukkan kepalanya.

Kris, mulai berjalan mendekati Tao. Chen menuju Xiumin dan Chanyeol berjalan kearah Baekhyun. Sehun dan Luhan dari tadi memang sudah berhadap-hadapan. Suho menarik tangan Lay dan Kai yang menepuk bahu Kyungsoo.

"Jadilah pacarku..." bisik kelompok Kris pada pasangan dihadapannya masing-masing.

END

Sorry bgt ini pasti gaje n maksain, hoho mian. Review please?


End file.
